forgerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Johnson
}} was the daughter of Krystal Johnson and a friend of Angel Grace from the alternate future. Physical description Alexa Johnson was a female human in her twenties with shoulder length blonde hair. Her normal outfit consisted of a black utility vest over a green shirt and jeans. She also carried a laser pistol on her hip in a quickdraw holster and a lightsaber. Alexa's lightsaber blade color was green. Biography Early life Just like her younger self, Alexa was born a few years before The Battle would have taken place. She never really knew her biological father, a Corpathian Officer by the name of Arturius, other than what her mother told her about him later on... which wasn't flattering in the least. She spent most of her life moving around until after her mother killed Arturius in defense of Alexa. For the most part, Alexa had a semi normal childhood, well... normal for someone who's best friend's father is Kane and mother is Solundi, until the universe pretty much ended and turned into one big wasteland. Learning survival skills from Ty Havox, she and her younger sister Jenna did what they could until they stumbled across a time portal opened by their friend Angel Grace. Back in Time Alexa and Jenna found themselves in the past, before everything went to hell. Deciding to change the future and prevent the Apocolypse, the sisters managed to meet up with Angel in the one place that seemed to be the center of attention, The Tavern. Feeling awkward knowing that she already existed in this time period, Alexa did her best to protect her younger self while trying not to change certain things in the past. They eventually revealed themselves to their mother, who was blindsided by their appearance, and actively worked with the inhabitance of the Tavern to survive whatever was thrown at them. Personality and traits }} Being the older sister, Alexa was more mature than Jenna, but was more than capable of dishing out the sarcasm when called for. She was also more serious at times, but also showed a sense of humor. When angered, Alexa showed that she had inherrited her mother's temper. Relationships Angel Grace Krystal Johnson Jennifer Johnson The Assailant Ty Havox Adrian Joyce Powers and abilities Alexa inherrited her mother's Force Sensitivity, granting her the same abilities as a Jedi. Although not formally trained, Alexa proved to be proficient in telekinetic abilities. She even posessed enough fine control to make a chicken skeleton dance in front of Kane, complete with top hat and cane. Talents and skills Having come from a devastated future, Alexa was in posession of various survival skills as well as swordsmanship and marksmanship skills. Alexa also showed the ability to coordinate her attacks with her younger sister Jenna. Alexa's preferred sword fighting style was closer to fencing, relying more on quick strikes than brute force. Behind the scenes Appearances Dawnbreaker: The Tavern See also Alexandria "Lexi" Johnson External Links Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Dawnbreaker Category:Dawnbreaker Characters